Arabia
Arabia is a 15-year-old girl who wields the ancient weapon: Yuikuri and is sent by an unknown group she works with to find and protect the wielder of Azure. She will appear in Control Sequence. Appearance Arabia is a young black-skinned girl with white hair and green eyes. She wears yellow Arabian like clothing, has a scar on her left cheek, and a scarf around her neck. Personality Arabia is depicted as child-like who loves adventure. She's very energetic and curious as well, and with her wandering around a new place, this characteristic is maxed tenfold. However, ever since stumbling on the Yuikuri, she feels like she has a massive responsibility to protect the wielder of the Azure, and she will do so at all costs. She dislikes being called a child and becomes embarrassed when referred to as one. She also shows great disgust and hate when Akuhei comes around. History Origins Arabia grew up as a scavenger with her brother, and the two traveled across the land to survive. This was met with relative peace, as they two generated their own income, her older brother providing for a young Arabia. Though one day, they came across an ancient but utterly devastated temple on the border of the city they were currently moving through. When they entered the abandoned temple, there were two metal claws that seemingly had been untouched by the wreckage and had a strange aura around them. Her brother stepped up to see them, and when he put them on, nothing happened. Arabia decided to try next, and when she equipped the strange weapon she suddenly had a vision. There was a figure who told her she is the new wielder of the newly-named Yuikuri and must use the weapon to help her on her quest to find the Azure at all costs. After they left the temple and brought the claws with them, Arabia noticed that her brother was acting strange and more hostile towards her sudden concern over the Azure, and even tried to get rid of the claws. To her surprise, he took them without telling her. Days later, Akuhei and the Sequence Intelligence Agency of the NOS came to the city upon discovery of the claws, believing them to be an illegal weapon. Naturally, her brother refused to give them over, and innocent lives were lost over the claws. In the midst of the massacre, her brother handed her the Yuikuri and told her to run. Despite her reservations, she listened to him and didn't look back, leaving the fate of her brother unknown. She continued to scavenge, her new weapon helping her escape close calls with criminals. Months later she ran into a group that told her more about the Azure and unveiled part of the claw's history as well to where soon the claws started "talking" to her. Arabia set off to find the wielder of the Azure, and protect them at all cost. Trivia Navigation Category:RedFoxxoFdeR Category:Playable Character Category:Female Character Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Tetartagonist Category:B-tier Character